Colores entramados
by Nickte
Summary: No compartían sólo los colores de sus banderas. Los tres: Estados Unidos, Francia y Escocia tenían un interés en común, Inglaterra. Si el inglés no podía elegir a ninguno de los tres, ellos tomarían la decisión por él. USUK/FrUK/ScotUK
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Estoy intoxicada. Mis padres no creyeron que fuera alérgica al camarón. Muero pero debo ir a Griego al menos.

Ya lo tenía desde hace mucho pero no quería subirlo. Hoy que me siento mal me dio por desquitarme con los pobres.

**Advertencias:** En este nada, incesto implícito.

**Pairnig:** USUK/FrUK/ScotUK

Enjoy!

* * *

**Colores entramados**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

_No compartían sólo los colores de sus banderas. Los tres: Estados Unidos, Francia y Escocia tenían un interés en común, Inglaterra. Un mismo sentimiento vivido de forma distinta. Si Inglaterra no podía elegir a ninguno de los tres, ellos tomarían la decisión por él. _

* * *

.

Cada uno había recibido la respuesta en diferente tiempo, lugar y forma pero era la misma_._

― _A ninguno. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no cambiaré de opinión. Tengo asuntos más importantes que esto. Ya hemos discutido el tema… no puedo simplemente elegir a uno y mandar a los otros dos a la mierda… aún si lo merecen._

Por primera vez, decidieron tomar literalmente parte de lo dicho por Inglaterra.

"Hacer lo que quisieran"

Y lo harían.

* * *

Inglaterra no podía elegir a ninguno de los tres. Estaban conscientes del por qué.

A su manera cada uno era importante e indispensable en la vida del inglés, aún si éste lo negaba. Era claro que la vía más factible y la que menos daños y problemas causaba era tomar una posición neutral, de manera que si, ciertamente Inglaterra no ganaba tampoco perdía, mantenía a los tres consigo sin renunciar a ninguno.

Pero Inglaterra debía saber que su respuesta era satisfactoria sólo para él.

No para Estados Unidos, Francia ni Escocia.

Así como Inglaterra era egoísta en querer conservar la relación con cada uno, fuera amigo, aliado o hermano. Ellos también lo eran de forma distinta.

No deseaban compartir un lazo que podía volverse más profundo como cada uno lo anhelaba y deseaba.

Porque las posibilidades de que ese nexo se convirtiera en una suerte de amante y pareja era iguales para los tres. Algo que les molestaba y atemorizaba por igual.

Una posibilidad en tres.

Dos alternativas de perder.

Una de ganar.

Y se asegurarían de tener la victoria.

Por todos los medios posibles, porque ellos también son egoístas.

No desean perder a Inglaterra en brazos de uno u otro.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

Es como inicia la confrontación entre los tres, por acuerdo mutuo.

Si Inglaterra no escoge a ninguno lo harán por él.

Demostrando porque uno es mejor para él que los otros dos.

Comenzando una estrategia para tener a Inglaterra como amante, pareja.

Su amor exclusivamente para uno.

* * *

― Un trato

― Cada uno hará lo que crea necesario

― E Inglaterra tendrá que elegir a uno

_Sin opción_

* * *

Estrecharon las manos.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"

Como países han vivido, ganado y perdido batallas y guerras…

Pero esta es imposible perderla.

Ya que la victoria es la mejor de todas:

Inglaterra

Ninguno piensa en ser derrotado.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Díganme que piensan

¿Lo borro? ¿Le continuo? ¿Qué fijación tengo con hacerlos sufrir? ¿A quién le van?

Espero sus respuestas :3 Ayudan a dirigir la trama

Nickte.


	2. Aviso Importante

**Aviso general**

Una profunda disculpa por el hiatus abrupto.

No sabía cómo volver al fandom y sigo sin saberlo.

Me ausenté de forma brusca y extendida sin avisar ni responder los comentarios que tan amablemente me han dejado. Simplemente me desaparecí del fandom y en general de casi todo.

Creí que podía lidiar con la carrera, el fandom y los asuntos personales. Me equivoqué. Garrafalmente.

Este semestre ha sido el más pesado, difícil y desgastante que he tenido. Mermó una salud que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y me alejó de mis gustos. Hizo que me cuestionará hacia dónde iba, los escritos, mis fallas. Me hizo sufrir, entrar en bloqueo total al punto de no poder realizar los trabajos académicos. Una sequía mental e inspiración muerta absoluta. Me cambió.

Me obligó a crecer, a exigirme más, a pulir y reflexionar sobre mi pensamiento e ideas.

Mi concepción del amor, de las relaciones, de todo en general tiene nuevos matices. Conserva parte de su esencia, sin embargo ha madurado.

Explico esto porque en vista de estos cambios también los hay y habrá en los fics.

No estoy satisfecha con ninguno. Por la redacción, el rumbo de la trama, el manejo de los personajes, etc.

Trabajé en nuevas ideas. Hice borradores. Los comenté con las chicas. Recapacité sobre los que ya están publicados. Los evalué.

Decidí:

Editar por completo los salvables. Eliminar los deficientes. Cambiar la dirección de otros.

Estos cambios se llevarán a cabo a partir de la siguiente semana.

.

**Editar:**

Grietas entre piedras

Adicción

Colores entramados

MiniSherlock & MiniHeróe

Política de la Ropa Puesta

Abejas, Lecciones y Kamasutra

**Eliminar:**

Sonido

Fisuras escarlata

**Cambiar:**

Almas ensambladas

Instantes

De dos a veinte

.

Los demás fics que son one shot's serán editados al subirlos al Tumblr, pero se mantendrán en FF para recordarme cómo eran originalmente, saber el cambio, pero sobre todo por ustedes que a pesar de mis deficiencias me apoyaron y me alegraron varias veces con sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos.

Quiero ser mejor no sólo por mí sino también por ustedes que merecen más calidad, escritos hechos con esfuerzo y dedicación. Con la intensidad del cariño que se tiene a los personajes, al fandom. A nuestra pasión.

**Gracias  
**

Pd: Hay dos secciones que complementan el aviso: los fandoms con los que me encuentro actualmente involucrada y uno sobre la comunidad británica.

.

* * *

**Nuevos fandoms**

Los siguientes pairings son con los que trabajaré actualmente aparte de Hetalia. No descuidaré a ninguno, comparto gusto por todos. Publicaré y escribiré sobre ellos

**Comics & Anime**

=Avengers=

Steve Rogers/Tony Stark | Capitán América/Iron Man. Steve Rogers/ Natasha Stark* (character official, universe 3490)

Bucky/Natasha Romanoff –Viuda negra-. Tony Stark/Pepper P. Clint B.-Haweye/ Phil Coulson.

=Clamp=

Fuuma/Kamui. Kurogane/Fai. Gingetsu/Ran. Seiichiro/Subaru. Rikuo/Kazahaya. Suichiro/Kohaku. Kokuyou/Hisui. Doumeki/Watanuki

Sorata/Arashi. Shaoran/Sakura. Kakyo/Hokuto. Yuuto/Satsuki . Zagato/Esmeralda.

Seto Kaiba/ Yami. Seth/Atem. Duke/Bakura, Mokuba/Rebceca. Yugi/Rebecca. [Yu-Gi-Oh!]

**Películas/Series/Libros**

Sherlock Holmes/ John Watson [Sherlock 2009, película]

Sirius B./Remus L. James/Lily. Draco/Hermione. Ron/Hermione [HP]

Noah/Luke. Redd/Luke. [ATWT]

Deniz/Roman [Alles Was Zälth]

**=Mitología& Historia antigua=**

Alejandro Magno/Hefestión

Emperador Adriano/Antinoo

Eros/Psique

Aquiles/Patroclo

Heracles/Yolao

Ares/Afrodita.

Apolo/Dafne

Si tienen alguna, sobre todo con las parejas mitológicas o históricas pueden preguntarme. Debido a la carrera (Letras Clásicas/Filología Clásica) dispongo de la información, fuentes y medios que me ayudan a conocer sobre ellos y poder compartirlo con ustedes.

.

* * *

**Comunidad Británica**

Inannah (antes Keep)y yo hemos hablado sobre la comunidad británica. Un blog/foro exclusivo sobre las islas británicas: Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales, Irlanda República y Norte (como entidad separada o unida).

La familia de Gran Bretaña y República de Irlanda. Los hermanos de Inglaterra.

Uno de los planes es crearla en Tumblr por las facilidades de subir, compartir imágenes, vídeos, historias y links, así como su opción para ser administrada por varios miembros a la vez, asegurándonos que se mantendría activa y la participación de aquellas que quisieran.

Por mi parte he creado el correo que podría utilizarse: Britains_hispano arroba hotmail punto com

Uno de los títulos que se tiene en mente es "**Sangre Británica**" propuesto por Inannah.

Ambas coincidimos que al ser una comunidad la decisión debe tomarse en grupo, eso incluye al título. Se abriría una encuesta para proponer títulos, votarlos y elegir uno. Todas pueden proponer títulos, ideas y sugerencias para la comunidad, asimismo si saben de más personas que quisieran involucrarse con el proyecto tanto como seguidores como creadores les agradeceríamos que les hablaran sobre esto para ser una comunidad diversa y en expansión.

Una de las ideas del Tumblr es que sea general, es decir, sea sobre ellos como países, humanos, en grupo/familia, individual, parejas entre si y con otros personajes de Hetalia. De esa manera abarcaría más y expresaríamos nuestros gustos de manera amplia.

Agradeceríamos sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este tema.

Puede ser por medio de review, correo (perfil), MP o Tumblr.

Inannah: keepsmilingforthewinter (punto) tumblr (punto)com

Nickte: nickte (punto) tumblr (punto) com


End file.
